Sorted We Stand
by SlytherinToTheCore
Summary: The next generation. Sorted. Most cannon characters and non cannon characters from "The New Era Series." *Part of "The New Era Series."*
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1: TEDDY LUPIN.

_AN: This story if part of my Next Gen. fic, The New Era Series, but it doesn't have to be read in order to read this story. However, this story will contain the Sorting of important OCs from my Next Gen. fic because I love them. _

_So please bear with me. Without further ado, here's the first chapter._

_I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. I only own my OCs and the plot._

_September 1__st__, 2009._

It's going to be fine, I'm going to be Sorted into Gryffindor, Teddy thought to himself as he entered the Great Hall.

His eyes fell upon the bewitched starry ceiling overhead. He smiled to himself as he started counting the stars as he had nothing better to do.

Then it struck him. It did not matter which house he was in, Harry and his grandmother would be proud of him no matter what.

Hadn't Harry told him that? He pushed these thought at the back of his mind as his name was called.

'Lupin, Ted,' called Professor Longbottom.

Teddy walked nervously to the stool and put on the Sorting Hat.

'Ah,' said a small voice in Teddy's head. 'Lupin, I see.. where to put you? Your father was in Gryffindor, and your mother was in Hufflepuff. Your grandparents, Andromeda and Ted, were in Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively.'

'I did not know that,' Teddy said.

'Indeed you didn't. That is why I told you,' the voice said.

'Will you listen to me?' Teddy asked.

'Hmm.. what's that? Yes, very well. I will listen to what you have to say,' the voice replied.

'Put me in any house you want to,' Teddy stated.

'Oh, well said. There is courage in you, oh yes. But there is ambition, defiance and loyalty. You are extremely difficult, my dear boy. But I have come to a decision. RAVENCLAW!' the voice declared and Teddy walked to the Ravenclaw table happily.

END OF CHP 1.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2: VICTOIRE WEASLEY.

_September 1__st__, 2011._

Victoire glanced around nervously, and ran up to the stool and put on the Sorting Hat when Professor Stark called her name.

'Oh, a Weasley, eh?' a small voice in her head stated.

'Hello, how are you?' Victoire replied.

'Hmm… not the usual fiery Weasley, quite calm and dominating,' the voice said, ignoring her.

'Yes, I'm not one of the fiery redheads,' Victoire said.

'And yet, you wish for Gryffindor. Why so?' the voice asked.

'Well…' Victoire hesitated.

'Exactly. You do not know. But you are highly intelligent, also witty. There are only two places for you: Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Your pick.'

'Very well: Slytherin,' Victoire said.

'Ah, the smart pick. But I cannot agree with you,' the voice said.

'But you said….' Victoire said.

'Yes, I know what I said, but I did not say that I will Sort you there. So my decision is: RAVENCLAW!'

Victoire took off the Hat and joined Teddy at the Ravenclaw Table.

'So what did the old Hat say?' Teddy asked her.

'It said that I was highly intelligent and he said I belonged in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin,' Victoire said.

'That's all?' Teddy said.

'No, it asked me to choose between Slytherin and Ravenclaw,' Victoire said.

'And you chose Ravenclaw obviously,' Teddy said.

'No, I didn't. I chose Slytherin. Then the Hat said something about Slytherin being the smart pick, so it put me here or something like that,' Victoire said.

Teddy was confused by the end of this so he chose to remain quiet.

END OF CHP 2.


	3. Chapter 3

CHP 3: DOMINIQUE WEASLEY.

_AN: The two Lestrange children are not part of my Next Gen. fic, but I have put them because it seemed right._

_September 1__st__, 2013._

Dominique sat in a boat with a girl and a boy, whose names were Anabelle and Clint Lestrange, children of Rabastan Lestrange.

'So, which house?' Dominique asked them.

'I don't know. Any is fine. But not Hufflepuff, dear Merlin, please no,' Clint said.

Anabelle laughed. 'I have to agree with you, dear brother,' she said.

'Yes, me too,' Dominique admitted.

'Anabelle, I think in all the years we hung out with Dominique, we've influenced her quite a lot,' Clint joked. Dominique punched him playfully.

'No doubt about that, Clint,' Anabelle said, slapping Dominique's back playfully.

Dominique pretended to be hurt. All three of them laughed as they entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Keep calm Dom, Dominique told herself as she made her way towards the Hat and stool. She sat down and put on the Hat.

'I have no doubt in where to place you, Miss Weasley,' a voice said softly.

'And why is that?' Dominique asked defiantly.

'You'll see,' the voice said knowingly. 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Dominique took off the Hat and walked to the Gryffindor Table to sit beside Anabelle and Clint, feeling a little confused, but happy.

END OF CHP 3.


	4. Chapter 4

CHP 4: SALAZAR MALFOY.

_September 1__st__, 2014._

Salazar walked smugly in the line of first years. He reached up with his hand brushed his hair out of his eyes. A silver ring with a snake carved in it glinted on his index finger. A boy behind him noticed it.

'Are you related to Slytherin?' he asked.

Without looking at the boy, Salazar said, 'And you are?'

'Louis Weasley.'

'Louis, pleasure, pleasure. I am Salazar Malfoy. And yes, I am a distant desendant of Salazar Slytherin,' Salazar said proudly.

'Interesting. So, you want to be in Slytherin?' Louis said as the line of first years stopped moving further.

'Naturally. And you?' Salazar said.

'I have no idea, but I would prefer Slytherin,' Louis smirked.

Surprise flitted across Salazar's face, but it was gone as fast as it had come. 'Well, well, well. I see I have made a new friend,' he said, grinning, his royal stance vanishing for a moment. In that moment, his cool demour was replaced by nervousness. He waved to Louis and walked towards the stool confidently as his name was called.

'Hmm, Malfoy… you are easy to place… SLYTHERIN!' Salazar walked confidently to the Slytherin table, wearing a satisfied smirk.

END OF CHP 4.


	5. Chapter 5

CHP 5: LOUIS WEASLEY.

_September 1__st__, 2014._

Louis glanced around nervously, playing with his fingernails, until Salazar glanced at him and mouthed: _I'm waiting for you in Slytherin. _Louis nodded, more confident.

Finally, it was: 'Weasley, Louis.' Louis walked forwards confidently, head held high.

He put the Hat on his head and waited for it to speak.

'Hmm… you have a lot of potential, and Slytherin will help you to achieve what you want… no doubt at all… but you also have a lot of intelligence and loyalty. You have a small amount of bravery, but that will only come in your way and not help you at all…' a voice said thoughtfully.

'What are you trying to tell me?' Louis asked.

'Well, if you must know, then that being brave might lead to stupid decisions, and so Gryffindor will not help you get anywhere. You better be… SLYTHERIN!'

Louis took the Hat off happily and almost skipped to the Slytherin Table.

'Well done, mate, I knew you had it in you!' Salazar exclaimed, shaking Louis's hand excitedly. Louis grinned and sat down beside his new friend.

END OF CHP 5.


	6. Chapter 6

CHP 6: ARYA FLINT.

_September 1st, 2014._

'Flint, Arya.'

Arya walked towards the stool, pretending to be confident, when inside she was shaking.

The Hat was dropped on her head and she heard a voice mutter, 'Ah, determined to show the world that Slytherins are not bad, nor are Parselmouths, Lestranges, Flints, Malfoys, Blacks and Zabinis?

'Yes,' Arya replied. 'Got a problem?'

The voice chuckled slightly. 'My dear, why would I? Anyways, what was I going to do?'

'Sort me?' Arya said, confused.

'Ah, yes. Forgive me, I am getting older by the day, but I still Sort perfectly. Let's see… SLYTHERIN!'

Arya walked towards the Slytherin Table, not sure if she wanted to be in Slytherin.

END OF CHP 6.


	7. Chapter 7

CHP 7: CLARE FLINT.

_September 1__st__, 2014._

Clare saw her sister and Salazar waving at her eagerly from the Slytherin Table. She smiled at them and walked forwards as she heard her name.

'Oh, another Flint? Well, where to put you?' a small voice in her head ask.

'Ravenclaw,' Clare said.

'I wasn't really asking you, but if you want Ravenclaw… but no, that would not be right. So perhaps, Gryffindor?'

Clare gripped the ends of the stool, unsure of where she wanted to go. In the end she said, 'Wherever you like.'

'Courage, courage… but not the Gryffindor type. SLYTHERIN!'

Clare sat beside a boy with blond hair and warm brown eyes. He held out a hand. 'Louis Weasley.'

Clare smiled as she shook it. 'Clare Flint.'

END OF CHP 7.


	8. Chapter 8

CHP 8: FRED WEASLEY II

_September 1__st__, 2015._

'Weasley, Fred.'

Fred walked to the stool, and before placing the Sorting Hat on his head, he winked at his cousins and Teddy. He heard McGonagall sigh from her place at the High Table.

'Dear, dear, dear. I wasn't expecting to Sort another one of you fiery headed Weasleys so soon,' a voice sighed in his head.

Fred grinned, though he was sure the voice couldn't see him.

'That is correct. I cannot see you, but I know what you are going to do,' the voice retorted.

'All right. Sort me quickly please,' Fred said.

The voice seemed to chuckle. 'Very well… GRYFFINDOR!'

Fred ran to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Dominique happily.

'Merlin, how fast did the Hat Sort you?' Dominique asked.

'I don't know,' Fred replied cheerfully, observing the golden plate in front of him. Fred looked at the High Table and grinned and waved at Hagrid. McGonagall looked at him and sighed again. This boy is going to be worse than the Marauders and the Weasley twins combined, she thought.

END OF CHP 8.


	9. Chapter 9

CHP 9: ROXANNE WEASLEY

_September 1__st__, 2015. _

'Weasley, Roxanne.'

'Dear, how many of you are there?' a voice in Roxanne's head asked the minute the Sorting Hat was placed.

'Twelve, counting myself, and not all are at Hogwarts,' Roxanne said proudly.

'Ah, proud of your family, eh? Heart of a Gryffindor, mind of a Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and not a speck of Hufflepuff. So where to put you?'

'Are asking me?' Roxanne said.

The voice ignored her and went on, 'Intelligent, brave, headstrong, cunning… I have decided..'

'Be quick, please, I'm hungry, and I'm sure everyone else is as well,' Roxanne said.

'Ah, and appetite of a Weasley. RAVENCLAW!' the voice said, and Roxanne lifted the Hat off her head and made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

Victoire grinned and said, 'I guess Ravenclaw is going to be the new Weasley house.'

'I guess you're right, Vic,' Roxanne replied.

'So what did the Hat say, Roxy?' Teddy asked.

'Really, Teddy? Why do you always ask that?' Victoire sighed. Teddy waved the question away airily.

'Well, the Hat said that I had a heart of a Gryffindor, mind of a Ravenclaw and Slytherin and not a speck of Hufflepuff. It also said that I had an appetite of a Weasley. I have no idea why it said that,' Roxanne said, watching the Hat sort the remaing first years.

Teddy shook his head hopelessly. 'I did not understand a word you said.' Roxanne grinned.

'Deal with it, Teddy,' Roxanne said.

END OF CHP 9.


End file.
